


Shameless

by intolauren



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, porn without (much plot)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intolauren/pseuds/intolauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my many shameless smuts which I'll update as and when I write. (Hence the title since I couldn't think of anything else.) These are all stand-alone fics unless stated otherwise and come from all over the place in terms of timeline and setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: if i'm honest i just want to see you write as dirty as possible…lets have more vivid descriptions, more sex language and some kinkier stuff, more fun for you to write and certainly more fun to read!
> 
> AN: I had an UNBELIEVABLE amount of fun writing this so thank you, anon! It's been too long since I indulged myself in some shameless smut (writing it anyway, I read it all the time… every day actually…) so yay for the prompt! This is my first stand alone smut fic and I'm SO excited to write more asap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut prompt:  
> Anonymous asked: I’m just waiting for someone to ignore the angst and hiatus and write a hot limo olicity sex. HELLO IS IT YOU THAT I’M LOOKING FOR?? pretty please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, dear anon, for this glorious prompt. Limo sex was severely missing from the episode and I hope this is along the lines of whatever you had in mind ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!!

“To tell you the truth, I don't even care about the bling. All I care about... is you.” 

Leaning over to meet Oliver's mouth with her own, Felicity willed herself to keep the kiss soft and slow. There was time for everything else she wanted to do to him with her mouth later, but right now they were in the limousine on the way home from the party, and unfortunately they were not completely alone. Their driver sat merely feet away and though she was sure he'd heard people having sex in his car before, she didn't want to add the Mayor of Star City to that particular list.  
But Oliver's mouth tasted so good, it always tasted so fucking good, and the little willpower she possessed to not take him there and then was diminishing with every second they kissed. 

Her tongue was practically aching to find its way inside his mouth, but instead she kept it pressed fast to the back of her teeth as hard as she could, even when Oliver's own tongue started exploring the confines of her mouth. After a few seconds he pulled back, a confused expression on his face. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, smiling softly. 

“Keeping my tongue to myself, thank you,” Felicity replied, shrugging, as though it was something she always did. 

Oliver chuckled. “And why is that?” 

“Because I know that the second my tongue makes its way into your mouth, I won't have any self restraint left not to fuck you here in the back of this limousine. And as pleasing as that probably sounds to you, I'm not a fan of having sex with another person present,” she finished, with a nod in the direction of the driver. 

Laughing loudly now, Oliver squeezed her hand. 

“You are precious, you know that?” he said, kissing the end of her nose. 

Tilting her head up slightly, Felicity met her mouth with Oliver's again, already starting to question the moral she'd just explained. 

“I can be quiet,” Oliver mumbled into her mouth, his voice low and husky. 

“Maybe, but you know from experience that I really can't,” Felicity replied, trying to ignore the flutter in her stomach and the building heat between her thighs. 

Oliver pulled away and laughed again. She loved it when he laughed. It was the only thing she loved more than having him deep inside her. 

“I can think of a way to keep you quiet,” Oliver whispered, running his satin suit tie between his thumb and index finger. 

Felicity watched his hand as it stroked the fabric and she knew exactly what he was suggesting. 

“You want to gag me in the back of this car? Right now?” she whispered back, angrily, but also so not angrily, at the same time. 

“Nothing would please me more, Miss Smoak,” 

God, she loved it when he addressed her like that. And considering the brand new rock on her ring finger, he wouldn't be addressing her that way for too much longer. Her stomach fluttered again at the thought of how her name would sound with his surname on the end of it, her thighs instinctively pushing against each other as she desperately fought with the very last smidgen of her self control. 

But Oliver was still tracing that damn tie with his fingers, his beautiful, long fingers that she knew could make her scream in sheer seconds, and all of a sudden she was reaching for his neck, pulling his mouth back to hers and diving her tongue inside. His response was equally as immediate as he bit down on her bottom lip, suckling and nibbling it just the way she liked it. Removing her hands from around his neck, Felicity's fingers found the knot on his tie and made quick work of undoing it and removing the fabric from underneath his shirt collar. As she was doing so, she was grateful that Oliver had the piece of mind to turn on the radio; smooth jazz happened to be the pre-programmed station and it seemed somewhat perfect in that moment. 

Oliver's hands took over once he returned his focus and he took the tie from Felicity, draping it over her shoulders before pulling her up onto his lap.  
As Felicity straddled him and pressed herself against him, the hardness in his pants brushed against her thigh and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her throat.  
Oliver chuckled as his teeth grazed her neck, his hands winding around her body and darting over her hips to squeeze her behind hard. This earned him another moan and before he could do anything further, Felicity grabbed the tie from her shoulders and forced it into his chest. 

“Please, god, gag me now before I say something really inappropriate,” she whispered, gazing down into Oliver's dark eyes with hooded ones of her own. 

Squeezing her ass hard once more, Oliver smiled before taking the tie from her and gathering the majority of the fabric in one hand. 

“Tell me if it's too tight or if at any point it's uncomfortable, okay?” he asked, his eyes briefly losing their look of need in replace for one of care and concern, the way they always did before they did anything like this. 

Felicity smiled, pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead and promised that she would. 

Smiling back, Oliver lifted Felicity up and laid her down on the cool, leather seat, situating himself between her legs before leaning over and ravishing her mouth with his again. This time it was she who claimed his bottom lip, sucking it inside her mouth whilst her hands roamed his chest, undoing several buttons on his shirt and then sliding beneath the fabric to explore his hot skin.  
Removing his mouth from hers, Oliver sat up a little and shifted his weight onto one arm so he could use the other to push his tie slowly into her mouth, watching her face intently for any signs that she was uncomfortable. 

The more of the soft fabric that filled her mouth, the more turned on Felicity became, and she scratched at his skin, her nails digging into his chest, begging for more. His eyes were still laced with concern but she could see the hunger in them and it always delighted her to be the reason behind that look. Removing one hand from inside his shirt, she reached down to the waistband of his pants, seeking out the belt and button that held them up. Finding that she couldn't quite reach, Felicity wrapped her legs around Oliver's and squeezed tightly, pushing him further up against her until her fingers found the cold metal of his belt buckle. 

“Bite down on this,” Oliver whispered, holding a piece of the blue fabric at Felicity's lips. 

Felicity nodded and did so, her fingers continuing to make quick work of his belt buckle. As soon as his hands were free again, Oliver helped her, pushing her hands out of the way to pull down his pants and underpants. While his hands were occupied, Felicity wriggled her dress up to her waist and slid her hand into her panties, desperately seeking out any kind of friction against her apex. Her middle finger soon found her wetness and she swirled it around, keening with pleasure, her hips thrusting forward to meet her hand before she was interrupted by Oliver gripping her wrist, causing her to stop her ministrations and snap her eyes up to meet his. 

“Felicity,” he moaned, deep and low, in a tone that set shock-waves of desire straight to her pussy. 

Which was still ridiculously unfulfilled, she noted. She needed him inside her, now, but Oliver seemed to have other ideas as he pulled her hand from her panties and pulled them down her thighs, his head ducking between her thighs to meet her wetness as soon as the material was out of the way. His eyes stayed intently on hers as his tongue sought out her clit, and she used her own eyes, since her mouth was otherwise occupied, to beg, to plead, for more.  
Oliver knew what she wanted, but he couldn't resist the taste of her, and as soon as his tongue had started to explore between her thighs, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop without making her come. He was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that they didn't have long before they'd be home but he couldn't find it in him to care too much about that, not with Felicity beneath him, writhing and wet and so, so beautiful. 

“You are so beautiful,” he hummed against her, watching eagerly as the vibrations rolled over her and caused her eyes to roll back in her head. 

Smiling, Oliver spoke again. 

“You taste so fucking good,” 

Feeling her hard clit brush against his face, he sucked it deep into his mouth before biting down, Felicity's hips bucking in response, her hands gripping his hair to pull his face closer.  
Her moans were muffled thanks to the fabric in her mouth, but he could hear them, desperate and full of need. Continuing to graze her clit with his teeth, Oliver slipped two fingers inside her wet heat, heading straight for her G-spot and rubbing furiously against it.  
He'd barely begun before he felt her walls tighten around his fingers, clamping down as she came with a weak cry, her fingers tangling in his hair, her thighs trembling. Oliver kept suckling her clit as her orgasm ripped through her, his mouth unrelenting until her grip in his hair tightened even more in a plea for him to stop.  
Felicity whimpered softly as Oliver's mouth finally eased up on her, the aftershocks of her orgasm still causing her entire body to shake. She watched him as he sat up and licked his lips before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. She didn't know why he always looked so god damn erotic when he did that but the sight was already making her stomach flutter again. Reaching for him, she grabbed his arms with both hands and pulled him towards her, taking hold of his erect cock as soon as he was close enough. She wasted no time in beginning to move her hand up and down his length, grazing his tip with her fingernail each time she brought her hand back, hearing him hiss softly in pleasure as she did so. Speeding up her ministrations earned her a soft moan, one she knew would have been much louder had they not been where they were. His moan did very nice things to Felicity's ego and she smiled up at him. 

Her teasing smile was all it took for Oliver to snap. He needed to be inside her, and now. Grabbing her wrist again he stopped her hand from moving, pulling it away from his skin and sliding into her hard all in one movement. She keened as soon as he filled her, her hips slamming against his with equal vigour. He knew he wasn't going to last long, and he knew Felicity knew it too with the way she matched his every move without missing a beat. But he needed her to come one more time before he could, and unless he started concentrating soon, that wasn't going to happen. Pulling swiftly out of her, he heard Felicity whimper at the loss of contact, her cry quickly returning to a moan as he began to knead her breasts through her dress, his hands baring no mercy on her as they squeezed them hard. Even through the material of her dress he could feel that her nipples were hard and erect and he took great pleasure in leaning down and biting down on each one in turn, causing her to keen in response. 

“Please,” she managed to say, somewhat muffled against the fabric in her mouth, that one syllable the only thing she was capable of forcing through her teeth. 

Her suppressed plea was the only instruction Oliver needed to ease back inside her, sinking slowly as deep as she could allow him to go. Simply being back inside her warm wetness again almost made Oliver come and he gritted his teeth, staving off his impending release for as long as he could. 

“Touch yourself,” he whispered through gritted teeth. “Touch your clit,” 

Felicity moaned at his words and immediately did as he asked, moving her hand down to tease the sensitive nubbin. Nothing turned Oliver on more than watching Felicity touch herself and right now was no different; her muffled moan as she flicked her forefinger against her clit proved to be his undoing and he fell against her as he came, stifling his cry against the soft fabric of her dress, emptying into her.  
Oliver's release triggered her own and Felicity came for the second time with a strangled cry, gripping Oliver's shoulders so tightly there would be a bruise there by morning. 

Nuzzling the top of Oliver's head with her nose as she came down from her orgasm, Felicity shifted underneath his weight, flinching slightly as his now flaccid cock slipped out of her. Oliver lifted up his head and looked up at her before taking hold of the fabric in her mouth and pulling it gently back out again. As soon as she could, Felicity licked her lips which had become completely dry and reached up to massage the underside of her jaw with her fingers. 

“Wow,” she whispered, as soon as the ache in her jaw had subsided a little. 

Oliver chuckled and sat up, quickly pulling his pants back up again. Picking up his jacket from the seat next to him he used it to softly wipe down Felicity's thighs, helping to clean her up a little.  
Her cheeks flushed as he finished and she sat up, wriggling her dress back down again and leaning forward to grab her panties from the floor where they'd been tossed. But before she could place them back on, Oliver took them from her and slipped them into the pocket of his pants with a smirk.  
She raised her eyebrows at him as he passed her her coat. 

“It'll save time when I get you inside,” Oliver simply said, pressing a swift kiss to her lips as the car stopped outside their home. 

“I love you,” Felicity whispered by Oliver's ear as he quickly used his already soiled jacket to wipe down the leather of the seat. 

“I love you too,” Oliver smiled, just as their driver turned to inform them that they were home. 

“I hope the journey was pleasant enough for you, Mr Queen,” he said, smiling, a knowing smile that made Felicity blush a deep crimson. 

Chuckling, Oliver thanked the driver and leaned over to open the door. 

“It was certainly pleasant,” he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Felicity to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please let me know what you think of this! Again, it’s gone 3 in the morning as I finish this… I really need to get better at sleeping earlier…
> 
> Enjoy!!


	2. Packed lunch and pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's early start at her first day at Palmer Tech doesn't go quite to plan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was part of a longer fic but I've decided that I don't actually like that fic much (or at all) and have chosen not to post it on here in full simply because it just wasn't going anywhere. There were parts of it that I liked but as a whole it started to leave a sour taste in my mouth for some reason so yeah... anyway this is the one chapter I loved from start to finish and it fits nicely with shameless smut so I'm leaving it here instead. The full fic is still on my Tumblr and Fanfiction (links are in my profile) if anyone really wants to read it but I won't be continuing it and it's just not that great in my eyes... though saying that, I'm aware that I'm the biggest critic of my own work and I can be so unbelievably harsh on myself.  
> But yeah, I had too much fun writing this to delete it with the rest of the fic!

The smell of pancakes and the sound of soft singing woke Felicity from her slumber. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stretching, she let her body sink into the silky, white bed sheets, pulling them up tightly underneath her chin. Smiling, she closed her eyes again and, just like everyday, inhaled the delicious peace of morning.

Through the slightly parted curtains over the French doors at the other side of the room, bright, beaming sunlight poured into the room, projecting gorgeous light onto everything. Just on the other side of the doors, the city had been awake for hours, the constant hum of traffic and the murmurs of hundreds of conversations all at once an ever-present reminder that as humans we are never alone. Nothing delighted Felicity quite like waking up like this every morning, quiet and safe inside her bed but never far away from the hustle and bustle of the city she'd grown to love with all her heart.

Not too long later, after enjoying a few more moments of peaceful reflection in bed, Felicity stretched again and leaned down to pick up her t-shirt from the floor. Slipping it over her head and then putting on her glasses, she padded across the bedroom and out into the hall.

The kitchen door was open and from her spot in the hall by the top of the stairs, Felicity could now definitely hear Oliver singing to the radio. Knowing Oliver, he'd have been awake for hours already, Felicity thought. By the time she awoke most mornings Oliver had usually already had breakfast, ran 5 miles, lifted weights for an hour and sometimes had even dropped by the office to organise tasks for the day ahead. Smiling to herself at the sound of Oliver's attempt at a high note in a familiar 80s disco classic, Felicity made her way downstairs, tying up her hair as she did so.

As she entered the kitchen, Oliver looked up and beamed at her, something which never failed to make Felicity's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning! I was just about to bring you pancakes," he smiled, gesturing to the table which was decorated with vanilla scented candles and a crisp, white cloth.

"What's the occasion?" Felicity asked, taking a seat at the table which Oliver held out for her.

"There's no occasion, I just like making you breakfast," he replied, matter-of-factly, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as she made herself comfortable.

Taking a seat opposite her, Oliver continued to grin at her as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Okay seriously, what is up with you this morning? You've been grinning ever since I came down and whilst it's absolutely adorable, it's making me nervous,"

"Nothing is up! I'm just excited for your first day at Palmer Tech, that's all! I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast aaaaand..." Oliver stood up quickly and headed over to the refrigerator. "I made you lunch!" he smiled, producing a sandwich box.

"You made me lunch?" Felicity smiled back, turning to face Oliver and leaning her cheek against the back of the chair.

"Yep, I made you lunch,"

"No one has made me lunch since middle school!" Felicity laughed.

"Well, consider yourself spoiled," Oliver teased.

"Oh, I do," Felicity mumbled, pulling Oliver towards her by the hem of his shirt.

Taking his face in her hands, Felicity pressed a kiss first to Oliver's forehead and then to his lips.

"Thank you," she smiled against his mouth.

"You're welcome," Oliver replied, kissing her back softly.

Felicity slid her hands to the back of his neck and rubbed circles into the top of his spine with her index finger.

"Would it make me a bad boss if I stayed home and made out with you all day instead of going into work?" she mumbled, smiling.

"It would, I'm afraid," Oliver laughed, sweeping a strand of her hair from where it had fallen onto her face.

"I guess I should go get dressed then," Felicity sighed, over dramatically, standing up from the table.

She'd barely taken a step before Oliver's hands were on her hips, pulling her against him.

"I'm sure you have five more minutes," he said against her neck, his voice muffled due to the kisses he was pressing against it.

Felicity sighed audibly and let her arms wind around to Oliver's back, curling his shirt between her fingers as he continued to tease her neck with his mouth. His arms wound around her waist, slipping underneath her camisole to trace the warm, bare skin of her back.  
Her fingers tangled in his hair as she felt his teeth nip along her collarbones, sliding the strap from her shirt down so it wasn't in the way. His mouth trailed from her right collarbone to her right shoulder, moans escaping her throat as his tongue darted in and out against her skin. She felt his hands slide down her back, glide over her pyjama shorts and then dip underneath their hem, his strong fingers squeezing her ass hard. 

She was vaguely aware that she had just 40 minutes before she had to be at the office and she tried to will herself to push him back but the feeling of his hands against her was one she could never get enough of. Sliding her own hands back around to his front she rubbed his chest and then gently pulled his face back up from her shoulders to meet her lips again. As their tongues collided, Oliver's hands continued to do wonderful things to her ass and she knew right then that if she didn't stop this now, she'd never get to work on time.

"Oliv... I reall... I have to..." Three attempts at a sentence of objection and she caved against his touch again, her hips pressing into him as he squeezed her behind particularly hard.

An animal-like growl escaped his throat into her mouth as she pushed her hips against him and Felicity was all too aware of how aroused he was.  
Sliding her hands down his chest again, she continued to move them lower, over his abdomen before they arrived at the waistband of his pyjama pants. She dipped her fingertips under the waistband, dangerously close to his erection before darting them back out again to stroke him over the fabric of his pants.  
His mouth dropped from hers to nibble her shoulder again, a low moan emerging from his throat that sounded like her name.  
Moving her hand back up to the waistline of his pants and sliding her fingers underneath the fabric for the second time earned her another moan and the feeling of his teeth sinking into her shoulder hard. Sudden soreness mixed with her desire radiated from where his mouth was and she momentarily forgot her intention, losing herself in one of her favourite sensations; the thin line between pleasure and pain. She moaned his name and leaned into him, reminding her hands of their motive, roaming them down to take hold of his arousal.  
Beginning to move her hand rhythmically back and forth along his length, his hot breath hitting the skin of her neck in short bursts, Felicity pressed kisses to the taut muscle of his shoulders, feeling his fingers dig into the skin of her lower back as she continued to jerk him off. After a few seconds she used her free hand to intertwine her fingers with his, causing his grip on her skin to loosen just enough for her to kiss her way down his chest to his abdomen, dropping swiftly to her knees as she reached his navel. Uncurling her fingers from around his erection to take hold of the waistband of his pants, Felicity danced her other hand up along his thigh to his hip, using both hands to pull the elastic and slip the fabric down.  
Once the fabric was out of the way, Felicity's hands moved to grab his ass as she took his length into her mouth, scraping her teeth softly along him as she did so, his fingers tangling in her hair pulling her closer towards him. His moans grew louder as she continued to work his cock with her mouth and before too long he was thrusting deep into her mouth, her lack of gag reflex something she was always increasingly proud of and grateful for. Nothing turned Felicity on like having Oliver fuck her mouth like this; it was a kind of pleasure and desire she could never put into words. She relished in the control she had over him and ached low in her stomach whenever she looked up and saw him gazing down at her as she ran her tongue and lips back and forth along him.  
Sensing he was close to climax, she leaned back a little, running her tongue along his tip for a few seconds before the tell-tale sign that he was moments away from orgasm started to trickle from it. Taking him wholly in her mouth one more time, her tongue running right the way along the underside of him was all it took for Oliver to come undone and explode in her mouth.  
His fingers tangled even tighter in her hair as he emptied into her, crying out her name like she was the one who put the stars in the sky. Swallowing hard and lapping up every last drop of his ejaculation, Felicity licked her lips and pressed a soft kiss to his tip again, before sitting back on her heels and smiling up at him, her eyes dark and hooded, running her fingers through her blonde locks in what she always hoped was alluring but was never completely sure.  
She watched his face intently, fascinated by the way he watched her back, his eyes clearly focused on her mouth. She licked her lips again and then ran her tongue along her teeth before turning her angelic smile into a smug and satisfied one. Uncurling her legs from under her, Felicity took hold of the waistband of his pants again and lifted them back up as she stood, rubbing her hands over his ass once more before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I have to get ready for work," she smiled, confidently, in love with the dazed and slightly hungry look on his face.

Slapping his behind once, Felicity turned on her heels and headed back across the kitchen to the stairs.

She'd only just reached the bottom of the stairs before she felt Oliver's hands on her hips, stopping her in her tracks. He turned her to him and pulled her body against his, slamming their mouths together in a slow and passionate kiss.

"You are fucking amazing," he mumbled against her mouth after a minute or two of uninterrupted kissing.

"I knoooow, and I am also going to be fucking late for work if you don't let me go," she laughed with a wink, stretching the word know out for 3 or 4 seconds.

"Just you wait until you get home," Oliver whispered, low and deep into her ear, making Felicity moan softly against cheek.

"I look forward to it," she whispered back, practically skipping up the stairs to get ready for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a review! Every little helps!


	3. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Oliver has a date and Felicity loses her damn mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Lily and Tabea for going over this for me! (But also don’t blame them for any typos. This is long af and I gave them literally an hour to quickly check for any huge errors because I was too excited to wait to post it.)
> 
> I finally got around to writing a prompt that someone left for me on Tumblr *shock! horror!* and yes, I did write this entire thing in one go. I hardly ever write smut so I hope this doesn't suck (pun not intended although...).
> 
> You’ve all read Four Walls by Bre, right? (If you haven’t, which you probably have, then you should go and read it RIGHT NOW.) Well, whilst I was writing this, a lot of Oliver and Felicity’s relationship here reminded me of them in Bre’s fic. So if you’re thinking “TV Oliver and Felicity would NEVER act like this,” then you’re right because this fic isn’t based on TV Oliver and Felicity, it’s based on Bre’s Four Walls Oliver and Felicity. (Seriously go and read it. Right after you read this of course...). So huge and special thanks to Bre for inspiring this fic I guess!! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think once you're done!

“What the hell, Oliver?”

“We agreed that we’re allowed to date other people! What is the problem here?”

Felicity briefly considers laughing but she’s too angry to follow through with it. Instead, she feels her face fall into a scowl. 

“If you honestly have no idea what the problem is here then maybe this entire thing between us should stop. Right now,” she spits at him, and right there in the moment, she means it. She doesn’t even stop to consider how she’ll feel about it later. She’s too angry. 

“Fine.” 

_“Fine.”_

Oliver crosses his arms over his chest and stares at her with hard eyes. 

They haven’t argued like this in a really long time and suddenly Felicity’s anger slips into something that feels a lot like anxiety and she wonders if she should take back what she said. But then she remembers that that’s what the old her would do. The old Felicity would let people walk all over her and apologise for things that weren’t her fault. She isn’t that girl anymore.

Even though right now, she really wishes she was. 

“Fine,” she says again, leaning down to grab her dress from the couch where Oliver had thrown it just 10 minutes ago after they’d come back from a movie early, both of them too eager to get home and have sex to even bother to finish watching the film. Felicity can barely even remember what the film was about due to having had Oliver’s hand up the skirt of her dress for most of what they did stay for. 

Pulling her dress over her head, she pushes past Oliver and heads for the door, pretending she doesn’t notice his frown fall slightly as she does so, his eyes going soft. She doesn’t even wait to see if he has anything else to say, just yanks open the door and exits his apartment. 

“Enjoy your date,” she throws over her shoulder as she unlocks her own front door just down the hall from his, her voice sickly sweet and a sour smile on her face. 

Oliver laughs, dryly. “Oh, I will. Don’t you worry yourself _at all_ about that.” 

“I hope she’s _amazing_ ,” Felicity adds, the way he laughed at her stinging inside her chest. 

“I’m sure you’ll hear if she is. We both know I’m not one to be particularly quiet in bed.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

“You don’t usually complain,” Oliver says, and even from 20 feet away she can see his eyes darken just slightly amongst his anger as he stands in his doorway and she hates that it makes her shiver. 

She stares back at him, the air between them thick with… _something_. She expects him to slam the door and end whatever this is that’s going on between them right now but he doesn’t, he just stands there, watching her. His arms are crossed tightly over his chest and she can see his muscles twitching with tension. She hopes some of that tension has nothing to do with their argument and everything to do with the fact that right before he ever so sweetly asked her to hurry up because he had a girl coming over, she was on her knees in front of him about to suck his dick. She glances down at the crotch of his pants and even from here she can tell that he’s still hard. She grins smugly at that and from the way Oliver clenches his jaw as she does so, she knows that even without speaking, she’s had the last word. 

“Are you going to kiss her, Oliver? Are you going to kiss her knowing that just before she arrived, your mouth was between my legs?” She asks, reaching up to take the elastic out of her hair as she does, letting her blonde curls fall back down over her shoulders. 

Oliver makes a sound that is somewhere between a growl and a moan and she laughs, sweetly. 

Felicity rubs her neck with her hands, massaging the back of it which had been pulled taught all night thanks to her ponytail. She sighs at the pleasure that brings her and bites her lip, delighting in the way Oliver’s eyes dart to her mouth as she does so. A few more seconds of this and he’ll crack. She knows he will. 

Dropping her hands from her neck, Felicity shrugs dramatically. 

“Goodnight, Oliver,” she smiles, finally stepping into her apartment and away from him, closing the door with slightly more venom than is absolutely necessary. 

Leaning her head back against the door once she’s inside, Felicity takes a moment to catch her breath, only just realising how hard her heart is pounding inside her chest. Closing her eyes she counts to 10 slowly, trying to remind herself how to breathe properly, her entire body feeling scorching hot and uncomfortable. To say how absolutely in control and powerful she felt outside with Oliver, it’s a stark contrast to how she feels right now. Everything in her body is telling her to go to him, because her body knows exactly what awaits her if she does, exactly the amount of pleasure he can give to her if she lets him. Her heart is still hammering against her ribcage and her stomach is fluttering, her thighs pressed tightly together just to create some sort of friction down there because god she needs it. It would be so easy to just open the door and go back to him. But she doesn’t. She can’t. Because she swears on her life that she values herself more than that.

And Oliver has a date. 

She isn’t jealous, she _swears_ she’s not jealous. None of this is about jealousy. It’s about Oliver scheduling a date on the same night he had plans with her. They were friends before they became… whatever they are now, and friends don’t just cancel plans with friends because they have a date. Just because they’re sleeping together now doesn’t change the fact that they’re best friends underneath. So she isn’t jealous, she’s _hurt_. 

She doesn’t know what to do now. She knows she should move away from the door, maybe make herself some pizza or something and watch a movie in bed. But she can’t. She knows she’s just waiting to hear Oliver’s date arrive and she can’t help it. All she can think about is how pretty she’ll be (Oliver has never dated anymore who wasn’t out-of-this-world kind of beautiful), how she’ll make him laugh, how she’ll touch him, how she’ll kiss him, how good he’ll feel when he’s inside her, how- 

“Get a fucking _grip_ , Felicity,” she snaps at herself. “He isn’t your boyfriend. He can date whoever he likes. You want him to be _happy_ , remember?” 

She does. She remembers. She remembers how broken Oliver was when his mom died and his sister moved across the country and how often she’d told him over the last 3 years since to just focus on himself, on anything that made him happy. She just didn’t realise how badly she wanted to be involved in that, not until now, now he’s inviting another woman over to make him happy. 

The discomfort she’s been feeling ever since he told her about his date washes over her again and she almost feels nauseous. Every single inch of her aches with bitterness and she’s really trying to remind herself that she doesn’t have any right to be jealous. And she isn’t jealous. She _isn’t_. She’s just hurt and angry and irritated and… yeah, she’s absolutely, 100%, bitterly and painfully jealous. 

She and Oliver have been sleeping together for months now and sometimes when she looks back, she honestly has no idea how one casual fuck when they were both drunk turned into whatever is going on between them now. She can’t remember when it turned into sleeping next to each other almost every night, when it turned into going on dates (except they don’t ever call them dates of course), when it turned into cuddles and soft kisses and buying each other groceries and not even thinking twice about any of it. When it turned into two drunken fucks, into three, into having sex with each other multiple times a week without a single drop of wine or whiskey in either of their bodies. 

She hates that she’s let things go this far between them. She hates that neither of them have talked about any of it. She hates that the denial she buries deep inside her heart wasn’t strong enough to make her stop all those months ago. She hates that even right now she’s pushing it back down and telling herself that she’s just jealous because the sex is amazing and that’s all. 

_That’s all_. 

Oliver is amazing in bed and she’s never been so sexually satisfied in all her life and she doesn’t want to share him with anyone else because… well just _because_ , that’s why. 

That’s why the thought of him being with another woman tonight is making her skin crawl. Because she knows Oliver isn’t a cheat and if he falls in love with his date, then she won’t get to ride his dick into oblivion every night anymore. 

_That’s all_. 

Felicity barely recognises herself for the next hour. 

She makes herself dinner but it sits untouched on the counter once she hears Oliver’s date arrive and can’t focus on anything else except trying to listen to them through the wall. She changes out of her dress (realising as she does that she must have left her panties over at Oliver’s) but doesn’t get further than her sports bra and shorts when she hears Oliver laugh loudly at something his date says and then hears her stupidly sweet voice saying something in response. She’s in the middle of texting Iris asking her if she’d like to go for a drink just so she can get out of her apartment but her phone lies forgotten on the coffee table when she hears a thud against the other side of her living room wall and hushed murmuring voices follow. 

She doesn’t even know what she’s doing, what she’s going to say, all she knows is that she’s suddenly exiting her apartment and heading next door to Oliver’s in just a pair of tiny gym shorts that are definitely too small her now and her bra. 

Neither Oliver or his date hear her enter his apartment and she isn’t surprised when she finds them making out against the wall. Oliver has his date backed up against the wall, his hands up her shirt and from the noises his date is making, he’s probably playing with her nipples as he attacks her mouth with his tongue. Felicity watches them, she can’t help it, and she has no idea how it makes her feel. Of course, she’s still angry but the anger is strange now because before, she never thought Oliver would sleep with this woman but by the looks of it, that’s exactly where this is heading and now she’s standing here, she has even less of a clue about what she’s actually going to do. 

Thankfully, she spots some wine on his counter and it’s her wine. Well, it’s _theirs_ technically. She bought it for she and Oliver to share last night except they never got around to drinking it since the insides of each other’s mouths were much more interesting. 

Now she wants it back. It _her_ wine. It was expensive wine and Oliver doesn’t deserve it anymore. 

She clears her throat and heads over to the counter, her back to Oliver and his date. 

“Don’t mind me!” She yells loudly, wanting him to hear her now. “I just came over to grab this that I left here last night.” 

She picks up the wine and turns around just as Oliver finally stops kissing his date and turns around too. 

“Felicity! What the hell are you doing?!” He yells, and even before she meets his eyes, she knows he’s angry. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I suppose not. You _were_ busy with… I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?” Felicity asks, regarding his date who is flushed bright pink behind him, still pressed against the wall. 

She was right about her being pretty. Except she’s more than just pretty, she’s absolutely stunning. She doesn’t exactly blame Oliver for having her against the wall so soon into their date. 

“Don’t talk to her, she’s just leaving,” Oliver says to her, but his eyes don’t leave Felicity once. 

She can feel him watching her even though she’s still smiling at his date. She can feel his eyes running over her body, over all the exposed flesh her clothes really do nothing to cover at all, and it makes her smile even harder. She wants to turn around again, knowing fine well her too-small shorts barely cover her ass, her ass that Oliver absolutely worships at any available second. 

“He’s right. I just came over to grab my wine. But whilst I’m here, I think I left my panties earlier? They’ll probably just be over by the couch, don’t mind me.” 

Oliver’s eyes go wide at that and she finally meets his gaze, smiling at him. He’s angry, he’s _definitely_ angry, but his eyes are dark with something else too and she hopes that has nothing to do with his date and _everything_ to do with her. 

“Oliver? What is she talking about?” His date asks, stepping out from behind him. She’s even more gorgeous now that Felicity can see her entire body, and she almost feels bad for a second. She really doesn’t want to hurt this woman. But now she’s here and she’s already acting like a bitch and she doesn’t know how to stop. 

“Oh, didn’t Oliver tell you? We were about to sex right before you arrived. We didn’t actually get around to it due to Oliver finally deciding to let me know that you were on your way over, and I had to leave in a rush. Hence me forgetting my panties. Honestly, I won’t be a sec. Just carry on and pretend I’m not here,” Felicity says, shrugging, heading over to the couch to look for her underwear. 

There’s a few seconds of silence before Oliver says, “I think you should leave.” 

Felicity turns around to respond, to tell him she isn’t going to be long but when she does, she realises he isn’t talking to her, he’s talking to his date. His date who is already nodding viciously and heading over to grab her shoes from by the front door. 

She really is stunning, Felicity thinks to herself as she watches her cross the room in her little black dress with her long blonde hair tickling the bare skin of her back as she walks. Definitely Oliver’s type. 

“I’ll call you,” Oliver says to her as she leaves his apartment.

“Don’t bother,” his date yells back, disappearing around the corner. 

Felicity watches Oliver’s shoulders fall the slightest bit at her response as he walks over and closes the door behind her. She watches him stand with his back to her, watches his controlled breaths as he stands there gathering his thoughts. 

She almost apologises. _Almost_. But then the image of Oliver with his hands up another girl’s shirt and his mouth pressed into hers attacks her brain and the apology evaporates. She tells herself that she has nothing to be sorry for, her jaw clenching hard at the thought of them together. 

She barely has time to think for a second longer before suddenly _she’s_ the one backed against the wall, Oliver’s hot breath on her face as he towers over her, his entire body pressed against her so that she can’t move even if she wants to. Except she doesn’t want to. Of course she doesn’t. She’s exactly where she’s wanted to be all night. Their mouths are so close but he doesn’t touch her lips with his, just keeps them a hair’s width away from each other, every single inch of him hard and tense. Speaking of hard, he definitely _is_ , and if Felicity had any breath left in her lungs after the shock of suddenly being pushed against the wall, she’d sigh and roll her hips against his. But she can’t. He’s literally stopped her body from being able to move even if she wanted to by pressing her _that_ hard into the wall; she can feel it digging painfully into her shoulder blades. She’s breathing so heavily, everything about Oliver like this is so intoxicating and she has no doubt that he’s the only thing holding her upright right now. 

“She was pretty,” Felicity whispers breathlessly against Oliver’s mouth, finally finding the strength to say something. “Was she a good kisser?” 

Oliver closes his eyes and breathes deeply, his chest and shoulders rising and falling as he does so. She feels his dick twitch through his pants and she almost whimpers as warmth rushes to her core at that. 

“How did she feel against you, Oliver? Better than this?” She asks, her voice sounding much stronger and more confident than she’s feeling inside. Inside, every single inch of her is shaking and all she can think about is the throbbing between her legs that she can’t do anything about since she literally can’t move. But she wants to. _God_ , she wants to. She _needs_ to. She feels like she’s literally going to combust right there if she doesn’t move soon. Another whimper threatens to escape her mouth. She’s just so _hot_ that it’s almost unbearable. 

“Did you like being pressed against her? Did she feel good? Did she make you hard?” Felicity continues, needing him to snap. Needing him to do _something_. Anything besides just standing here with her like this. “Did you think about sleeping with her? Did you think you’d enjoy it like you do with me? Did you think about _me_ , Oliver?” 

That does it. Of course, it does. But he doesn’t lose it quite like she thought he would. In fact, he doesn’t lose it _at all_ like she thought he would. But he moves, thank god he _finally_ moves. 

In one swift movement, he pushes against her even harder than she thought possible, his knee forcing her legs apart and slipping in between them, pressing right against her core. She bites her lip to stop the moan from escaping her throat but it escapes anyway and she feels herself really starting to lose control. She could literally open her mouth right now and _beg_ him to fuck her. 

Biting down on her lip again, Felicity closes her eyes tightly just so she doesn’t have to see his face anymore. His smouldering stare is too much and if she has to feel every inch of him right now, then she isn’t going to make herself see him too. The second her eyes close, Oliver moves his leg again and rubs it right against her hard, causing a gasp to tumble from her mouth. A gasp that sounds an awful lot like his name. 

She is so not in control anymore. So, so, _so_ not in control. 

Her core clenches tightly and she tries to move, unable to even stop herself from trying to find some friction even though she knows it’s pointless because Oliver is just so strong. 

“Don’t,” Oliver says, and it takes her by surprise because his voice is so close and she feels more than hears him speak. 

She whimpers again and it sounds pathetic, she knows it does, but she can’t help it. Everything is too much and she doesn’t know whether she wants to run for the hills or stay here exactly like this for the rest of her life. Not that she has much choice in the matter.

She feels Oliver’s hand on her neck then, his fingertips softly tracing over her hot skin towards the back, stopping once they reach it. He presses his fingers into her skin and massages it, right where she had done the same to herself earlier. The pressure feels so good but it’s not where she needs it, it’s not at _all_ where she needs it and Oliver knows it. She knows that he knows it because a second later he whispers right against her ear, 

“You’re fucking crazy, you know that?” 

She hums a breathless response that she hopes sounds at least a little bit like she’s agreeing with him because at this point, she’d agree to anything if it meant finally having him right where she needs him. 

He presses his mouth to the side of her neck then, his hot tongue sliding across her skin as he kisses her, and even though she can’t possibly get any closer to him right now, she feels her body trying to lean into him. Another moan escapes her and she doesn’t even try to bite it down this time because she’s done pretending she’s ashamed of her actions tonight, of hiding how badly she wants him. 

“ _You_ drive me fucking crazy,” she responds, turning her head, the only part of her that she _can_ move so that he’s forced to stop kissing her and meet her eyes again. “Thinking about you with _her_ drove me fucking crazy.” 

Oliver moves his leg again, just like before, rubbing it hard right against her core and she curses, her eyes fluttering closed as pleasure assaults her, trying once again to move her hips, to move any part of her body that will give her some kind of release. 

“Were you jealous?” Oliver asks, his voice just as hard as the rest of him. 

“So fucking jealous,” Felicity says, opening her eyes again to meet his, knowing he’ll be able to see just how jealous she was when he looks into them. 

Oliver’s mouth is on hers before she can even take a breath, his tongue colliding with hers, their teeth clashing together, both of them losing all sense of coordination. He moans into her, taking her lower lip between his teeth before sucking it right into his mouth hard. She tries and fails to reach for him, momentarily forgetting that her hands are pressed against the wall behind her and the ache that follows makes her whine out loud. 

“Please, Oliver,” she gasps, and she has no idea what she’s even begging for at this point. She just can’t take being so utterly out of control, and she _needs_ to touch him, to do _something_. 

Oliver doesn’t relent, just presses his mouth against hers again, effectively stopping her from talking anymore, and she silently curses inside her head that she doesn’t workout more, that she can’t _make_ him move. He just isn’t moving anything besides his mouth and she has no idea how he’s even doing it if he’s anywhere near and turned on as she is, and given that she can feel his hard length pressing against her, then he _has_ to be. She kisses him back because she literally can’t not at this point and tries with her all might to grind down on his thigh that is still pressed between her legs. Finally, _finally_ he lets her, pushes himself back the slightest amount just so she can move against him and the relief almost makes her come right there and then. She curses his name and rolls her hips against his thigh, feeling her wetness soaking through the thin material of her shorts. Before her pleasure can peak, Oliver pushes himself right up against her again, hissing at the friction that causes as their bodies meet and his dick is once again pressed between them. 

“Let me touch you,” Felicity begs, her heart racing. “Please, Oliver.” 

He moans into her mouth, kissing her again, but does as she asks, leaning ever so slightly back just enough so that she can slip her hands from behind her back. The moment they’re free, they’re curled into his hair, pulling his face even closer towards her, her thumbs going to that place at the back of his neck which he’d just previously been massaging on her. She presses them down and circles them into his skin, delighting when he drops his mouth from hers and whispers her name. 

“When you did that to yourself earlier, I almost lost it,” Oliver says, just as breathless as she is. “If you hadn’t have walked away right there and then, I’d have fucked you right against the wall in the middle of the hallway.” 

“I know,” Felicity responds, her voice cracking with a moan. “That’s why I walked away. I wanted you to think that I didn’t want you. But I do. I always do. I always want you. I’m sorry I ruined your date but-“ 

She doesn’t get to finish her sentence because Oliver suddenly shoves his hand between them and down the waistband of her shorts and every single thought she could ever have about anything evaporates from her brain. He rubs his fingers through her wetness and she feels his moan on her face when he feels how badly she wants him. Moving his leg from between them, he finally replaces that pressure with pressure from his fingers as he slips two inside of her and presses the palm of his hand right against her clit. 

“Oliver!” Felicity gasps, grinding down against his hand, needing _more_ , needing _so much_ more.

He shushes her and bends down a little, pressing an opened mouthed kiss against her neck, sucking hard on the skin there whilst his fingers continue to pump in and out of her sex. She’s completely out of her mind with pleasure and she barely has the presence to pull his mouth back to hers for a kiss before she flies apart, his name falling from her mouth over and over as she comes, rubbing herself against the palm of his hand. She’s still in the throes of her orgasm when she feels Oliver pick her up with one hand, his other still inside of her, and carry her across the room. She leans over and buries her face against his neck, kissing and nibbling him softly there as she finally starts to come down. He tries to set her down on the couch but she doesn’t let him, she grips onto his neck and continues kissing him there, opening her mouth and kissing him harder. She feels him sigh as she does so, and even though she’s just had a mind-blowing orgasm, her core clenches and her stomach flutters at the sound and she wraps her legs around him, pressing her sex against his stomach to try and gain some friction again. 

“Felicity,” he whispers, each syllable of her name coming out longer than the last. “Let go. Let me help you.” 

She shakes her head and pulls his mouth back to hers before kissing him with everything she has in her. She knows she has him now, she knows he’s right here with her, but her brain can’t stop thinking about his date and how her mouth was the mouth he was kissing not so long ago and all of a sudden it’s so unbelievably important to her that he forgets every single thing about that woman. She unwraps her legs from around him and lets herself fall to the floor, dropping down to her knees in front of Oliver and reaching for his belt before he can tell her not to. Once she has his belt undone and his jeans down, Felicity wastes no time pressing open mouthed kisses against his abdomen, letting her tongue lead the way whilst her hands palm his hard length through the fabric of his boxers. 

“Felicity, wait, you-“

She cuts off whatever he’s about to say by reaching into his boxers and taking hold of his dick in her hand, squeezing it softly as she pulls his underpants down to join his jeans around his ankles. She has him sucked into her mouth, one hand around the base of his dick and the other palming his perfect ass before he even has the chance to moan her name. 

“Fuck, Felicity,” he hisses, his hands curling into her hair and pulling her towards him. She’s barely even started and she can already feel him wanting to thrust into her mouth. Heat floods her core at the thought of that and she moans around his dick, curling her hand tighter around the base of him. Nothing gets her off quite like being on her knees like this, Oliver’s pleasure tripling her own. She can taste his saltiness inside her mouth as precum drips onto her tongue and she moans his name again before moving her head back to swirl her tongue around the end of his dick, the hand at the base of it twisting and squeezing still. 

Oliver’s hands go from her hair to her shoulders and then back again as she takes him fully into her mouth once more, almost as though he’s beside himself at what to do with them. He moans her name as she feels him his the back of throat and she hollows out her cheeks and swallows, fighting the urge to gag, trying to relax her jaw. She feels Oliver’s hands in her hair again, her hair wrapped around his fingers as he pulls softly to guide her movements. His nails scrape against her scalp as she pulls back again, her own nails digging into the taut flesh of his ass. She quickens her pace then, squeezing her lips together and scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin of his hardness, her tongue following their path to soothe the sting, and he jerks hard into her mouth, his cock bumping into the back of her throat again. 

“Fuck, fuck, _Fe-li-ci-ty_ …” he says, mindlessly, and the sound of his voice has Felicity fighting the urge to remove her other hand from his ass and push it into her shorts. 

She’s so wet, she can _feel_ it and _god_ , she’s right back where she was before, chasing some kind of release even though it feels like she’s never going to reach it. 

“Oliver,” she moans again, feeling his cock harden even more inside her mouth as the vibrations of her voice travel along it. 

He moans her name in response and suddenly the warmth of him is replaced by the cool air of his apartment as he pulls back and away from her mouth. She looks up at him, confused, but she barely gets a look before he’s kneeling down too and pressing his mouth against hers again, moaning into her mouth. 

“You’re amazing,” he gasps breathlessly between kisses. “But I don’t want to come like that. I’m not done with you yet, and I want to be inside you when I come.” 

Felicity nods enthusiastically, whimpering into him, his words cutting straight into her core. “Please,” she begs, grinding her hips against him. “Oliver, please. I need you.” 

“I’m right here,” Oliver responds, pushing her back against the couch, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly as he does. 

His mouth moves to her neck, kissing and sucking her there and he grabs her breasts with his hands, squeezing them hard through her sports bra. She knows her nipples are peaked and the material of her bra is doing nothing to hide that as Oliver’s thumbs caress over them, making her back arch into his hands. He slips his hands under the material as his mouth moves from her neck to her right collarbone, nipping and licking along it as he starts to push her bra up. It’s tight, that’s the point of a sports bra really, and he struggles to move it and a laugh falls from Felicity’s mouth as he has to stop kissing her to concentrate on moving the garment from her body. 

“Sorry for the choice of clothing,” Felicity chuckles breathlessly, moving her hands from his back to help him get the fabric over her head and off of her body. 

Oliver shakes his head. “Don’t be. You look so fucking good like this. If you weren’t wearing this, I probably would have had the strength to send _you_ home earlier instead of my date. But then you turned around and your perfect fucking ass was barely covered by these tiny fucking shorts and I just lost it. I don’t know how I even waited until she was even out of the apartment to get my hands on you,” he says, effectively cutting off her laughter by finally, _finally_ taking her nipple into his mouth now that her bra is out of the way. 

Felicity can’t help the cry that leaves her as his warm mouth sucks on her nipple, his teeth scraping over the sensitive skin. Her hands fly to his head, pulling him closer to her and she feels him huff the slightest laugh against her chest before he reaches back and takes her hands in his, lifting them slightly so that he can move his head to her other breast to suck on the nipple there too. 

“Oliver, please,” she begs again, her hips bucking up to meet his stomach as he continues his ministrations over her chest. 

He lets go of her hands then and rests his on her hips, pushing her down into the floor softly. She whimpers again, almost hating how desperate she sounds but she’s unable to do anything about it because her body _needs_ him and apparently she really isn’t too ashamed to beg after all. 

Leaving her breasts, Oliver kisses down her ribcage, and then over to her navel, swirling his tongue around the skin on the outside of it before biting the soft skin of her lower belly gently, his hands still holding onto her hips to try and stop her from moving them. She moans his name as he lets go of them and grabs her thighs then, massaging his thumbs into the inner side of them, into the one part of her body that makes Felicity squirm and moan more than anywhere else that isn’t her sex. She’s always just so sensitive there, and every time Oliver touches her there, a fresh wave of need floods her core. She cries out his name and curls her fingers into his hair, trying to pull his head further down so he’s exactly where she needs him. Oliver moans against her skin and lets go of her thighs, moving his hands to the waistband of her shorts and pulling them down out of the way before placing his mouth on her sex, slipping his tongue between her wet folds and licking from the bottom right up to her clit. Felicity keens and arches her back, pressing herself even harder against his mouth, her hands pulling in his hair as she loses herself in the pleasure he’s giving her. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Oliver says against her, and the vibrations of his voice make her cry out his name again. 

“Please, Oliver,” she replies, meeting his eyes, needing him to see how badly she needs him. 

He must see it because one second he’s staring back at her and before the next, he’s shoving his face back between her thighs and slipping two fingers inside her as well, his teeth grazing over her clit once and then twice, before she falls over the edge screaming his name, her back arched and her sex pressed right against his face. He continues to lick and suck her hard as her orgasm rips through her and she swears to god she can’t feel her fingertips, she can’t feel _anything_ in fact, anything besides Oliver and his perfect fucking mouth between her thighs. She moans something, something that sounds like absolutely nothing, her fingers curling so tightly into Oliver’s hair that she worries briefly that she’s hurting him. 

She feels Oliver smile against her as his mouth slows down, leaving her overly sensitive flesh just to press soft kisses against her inner thighs, before pressing them back on her lower stomach again. She removes her hands from his hair and pulls his face back up to hers again, sliding her body down so she’s lying flat on the ground now with him on top of her, hissing slightly as he presses his body against her, his hard dick settling between her thighs and brushing over her clit in a way that’s almost painful. He whispers an apology and pulls his hips back slightly before his lips finally meet hers and he slips his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself on him. She whimpers when she does, getting off on the taste of herself inside his mouth and slips her tongue across his lips to lick away any of her wetness there too and Oliver moans her name, unable to stop his hips from bucking into hers. This time the sting of pain that follows is bearable, it’s pleasurable even, and Felicity doesn’t even hesitate to wrap her legs around his waist and pull him closer to her, trapping him between her thighs tightly. 

“I won’t be able to last, Felicity,” Oliver says, breathless, and she smiles at the vulnerable expression on his face as he speaks. “You feel so fucking good already and I’m not even inside you yet. I almost fucking came when you did a minute ago so I swear to god, it’s not going to take much when-“ 

“Shut the fuck up and fuck me, Oliver,” Felicity replies, grinding her hips hard into his.

Oliver’s eyes flutter closed for a second and he curses under his breath, his entire body still. Felicity smiles up at him again, _something_ fluttering in her chest watching him like this. She runs her fingers through his hair again, softly this time, letting her nails scrape his scalp and smiles harder as she feels him sigh and relax just the tiniest amount as she does. He presses one soft, open mouthed kiss against her neck before he reaches down and takes his dick in his hand, positioning himself at her entrance before finally sliding home. 

She and Oliver both moan at the exact same time, the cry of each other’s name falling from their mouths in unison as Oliver pulls out and then slams back into her hard. Felicity digs her heels into his ass and Oliver curses, taking her hands in his and intertwining their fingers before pulling Felicity’s hands above her head and pinning them there against the floor. She’s completely at his mercy now and can only watch and _feel_ as he uses her body for his own pleasure and even though she can tell that she isn’t going to come again, warmth floods her core all the same as she watches him start to come undone. She can see him clenching his jaw as he fucks her, his eyes dark and his jaw set in concentration. Sweat beads on his forehead and his eyelids flutter shut and then reopen several times, grunts and moans escaping his mouth every other second. 

“Harder, Oliver,” Felicity says, because she knows he’s holding back and she wants him to let go so bad. 

“Felicity I-“

“Please, Oliver,” she begs, for what she knows will be the final time that night. “It’s okay. Just… please. Let go.” 

He listens. And she’s so grateful when he finally pounds into her hard and she starts to feel the tension in his body evaporate as his orgasm grows nearer. His hips slam into hers once and then twice and then on the third time, his body tenses completely and he curses her name, crying out as his release finally comes and he empties himself into her. She clenches the muscles between her legs and tries to prolong his pleasure as he does, whimpering at the short bursts of pleasure that action brings her. After a few seconds, Oliver’s body drops on top of hers and his face buries in her neck, sloppy kisses falling against her skin as he comes down from his climax. 

“You’re so amazing,” he whispers against her neck and Felicity smiles, squeezing his hands in hers. “Maybe I’ll start inviting other women over more often if it means we have sex like _that_ whenever I do,” he chuckles lazily, still pressing kisses to her neck. 

“Hmmm, maybe we should talk about that,” Felicity says, smiling at his joke but knowing she shouldn’t all the same. “I really am sorry for being such a jealous bitch.” 

Oliver lifts his head and meets her eyes then, all of the tension and lust from earlier completely gone from his expression. What’s left in his eyes makes Felicity’s heart skip. 

“Apology accepted. I’m sorry for inviting someone else over when I had plans with you first,” he replies, letting go of one of her hands to trace along her cheekbone with his thumb. 

She smiles and leans her face into his touch. “Forgiven.” 

The smile Oliver gives her back has her chest tightening and her stomach fluttering again and she almost looks away. She pulls her other hand free and starts to sit up, causing Oliver to do the same, his now soft dick slipping out of her making them both whimper quietly. 

“Hey, wait. Let me clean you up,” he says, reaching for the box of tissues on his coffee table next to them. 

Felicity wants to resist, wants to tell him that she’ll just take a shower when she gets home but she doesn’t have the energy. And Oliver is looking at her so softly, his eyes tired and vulnerable, and she can’t bring herself to deny him the opportunity to look after her like this. So she lets him. She lets him take care of her by cleaning up their combined mess from between her thighs, lets him bring her a glass of water from the kitchen, lets him slip his shirt over her head, lets him take her hand and help her up and lets him lead her into his bedroom. 

And then she lets herself fall asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate any thoughts you have so feel free to leave me a comment! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment/review; every little helps.


End file.
